Tanzen für Anfänger
by Vany04
Summary: Tja es geht um David uns Lisa aus Verliebt in Berlin
1. Chapter 1

Es war mal wieder ein Tag wie jeder andere, seit David nach seiner Entführung Kerima verlassen hatte lief alles schief, was schief laufen konnte. Sophie versuchte Geschäftsführerin zu werden, Hugo versuchte nach Brittas Tod sich selbst umzubringen und Rokko, der nervte mich nur noch. Ich glaub ihr könnt euch das gar nicht vorstellen was das für eine Qual ist. Er rennt mir ständig hinterher und ich musste mittlerweile, ich weiß nicht genau ich glaub es waren 7 oder doch 8, naja egal, ich musste etwa 7 bis 8 Heiratsanträge von ihm ablehnen. Ja ihr habt richtig gehört 7 bis 8 Stück. Wer ihn dazu ermutigt hat mir so oft einen Antrag zu machen? Das kann ich euch sagen, dass war meine Mutter Helga Plenske, geborene Kupplerin und Cateringcheffin von Kerima.

Wer ich bin wollt ihr wissen, oh gott das kann auch nur mir passieren, dass ich vergesse mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Elisabeth Maria Plenske, aber alle nennen mich nur Lisa. Ich bin 24 Jahre alt und die Mehrheitseignerin der Modefirma Kerima Moda. Viele von euch denken jetzt bestimmt, dass ich Modellmäßig aussehe, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich trage eine etwas ältere Brille, ebenso eine Zahnspange, die schon lange raus sollte, die dünnste bin ich leider auch nicht, wobei ich durch Davids Entführung einiges abgenommen habe, naja ich bin eben durchschnitt. Ihr fragt euch sicherlich wie eine 24jährige an ein Modeimperium dran kommt, naja dass ist eine längere Geschichte, hier die Kurzfassung:

●Ich beworb mich bei Kerima Moda, rettete David Seidel, dem Juniorchef das Leben und wurde seine Assistentin

●Ich half ihm Geschäftsführer zu werden

●Er fuhr das Unternehmen gegen die Wand

●Viktor Karski, ein russischer Investor und Sophie von Brahmbergs Geliebter, kaufte das Unternehmen und machte Richard von Brahmberg, Sophies Sohn, und wie sich später rausstellte Davids Halbbruder, zum Geschäftsführer

●Richard fuhr das Unternehmen mit seiner Silver Line ebenfalls fast an die Wand

●David, in den ich mich unsterblich verliebt hatte, brachte mich dazu B.Style, eine Scheinfirma, zu gründen, bei der ich als Geschäftsführerin fungieren sollte

●Mit Hilfe von B.Style und meinem besten Freund Jürgen kaufte ich 50 der Kerima Aktien

●Ihr denkt jetzt bestimmt 50 ist doch nicht die Aktienmehrheit, stimmt da habt ihr recht.

●Aber die letzte noch fehlende Aktie bekam ich von David geschenkt, dieser hatte sie von Richard nach dessen Übernahme als Schmähgeschenk bekommen und nun bin ich Lisa Plenske aus Göberitz Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda.

So das war die Kurzfassung. Was kann ich euch noch über mich erzählen, ach ja ich sprach vorhin von David Seidel, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hab habe ich euch ja bereits erzählt, aber was ich euch noch nicht erzählt habe, er liebt mich auch. Jeder normale Mensch denkt sich jetzt bestimmt, dass wir ein glückliches Paar sind, aber falsch gedacht. Richard von Brahmberg hatte David, nachdem dieser mir seine Liebe gestanden hatte, entführt und ihn Wochenlang in einem Bretterverschlag in einem Forst gefangen gehalten. Nachdem ich ihn endlich gefunden hatte und er das Krankenhaus, wo Richard erneut versucht hatte ihn umzubringen, verlassen durfte teilte er mir im Wohlfahrts, unserem Stammlokal, mit, dass er sich nicht so sicher sei, ob unsere Liebe groß genug sei um das alles zu überstehen und das er seinen eigenen Weg gehen müsste, und zwar ohne mich. Ich müsste mein Glück woanders suchen, er sei nur Gift für mich. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, erst die Wochenlange Angst um ihn und nun das. Naja ich kann es nicht ändern. Doch nun trat Rokko, unser PR-Manager, auf den Plan und meinte mich trösten zu müssen.

Doch anstatt mich zu trösten nervt er nur, besonders seine Heiratsanträge.

Noch einmal tief durchatmen und los gehts, ein weiterer stressiger Arbeitstag beginnt.

Genervt betrat Lisa den Bürokomplex und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in die 14. Etage, wo sich Kerima Moda befand. Als sie ausstieg war etwas anders als sonst, Sabrina und sämtliche anderen Mitarbeiter bildeten eine große Traube um den Cateringbereich und Lisa hatte ihre Mühe und Not nach vorne durchzukommen. Kaum dort angekommen wurde sie auch schon von Rokko Kowalski in beschlag genommen, der ihr die neuesten Neuigkeiten mitteilte.  
„Lisa, gut dass du da bist. Das glaubst du nicht. Hugo hat sämtliche für die Präsenataion angefertigten Modelle verbrannt!" „Hugo hat was? Aber warum, er war doch so zufrieden?!" „Das kann ich dir sagen, weil Hr. Kowalski und Sophie ihm eingeredet haben, die Modelle seien, wie nannten sie es, Schrott!" antwortete eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme.  
Langsam drehte sich Lisa um und blickte in zwei haselnussbraune Augen. „David! Was machst du denn hier?",rief Lisa und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Vater hat mich angerufen und mir die Situation erklärt und meinte, dass du dringend Hilfe brauchst, vor allem wenn die Presse in einer Stunde hier herein stürmt." „Das heißt du arbeitest wieder bei Kerima?" fragte Lisa hoffnungsvoll. „Vorübergehend, aber das mache ich nur für dich!" „Danke",flüsterte sie und in ihr wuchs die Hoffnung, dass David es sich vielleicht doch noch mal überlegen würde.  
„Komm wir haben einiges zu besprechen",sagte er und zog sie in Richtung der Büros.

In ihrem Büro angekommen, zog er sie in Richtung der Sitzecke und lies sich mit ihr im Arm drauf fallen. „Du hast mir gefehlt. Weißt du das?"fragte er sie nach einer weile. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt",antwortete sie. „Stimmt es was Max erzählt hat, dass Kowalski dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat?" fragte David und hoffte es würde nicht stimmen. „Einen? Sieben oder Acht trifft es eher." „Also hast du nein gesagt?" „Was denkst du denn? Auch wenn du mit mir nicht mehr zusammen sein kannst oder willst, ändert das nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich." „Wie läuft es in der Firma",fragte er um von Thema abzulenken. Auch ihm waren seine noch immer vorhandenen Gefühle für Lisa durchaus bewusst. „Naja, die Sache mit Hugo kennst du ja, ebenso Rokkos Nervereien... was gibt es noch neues? Hmm..ach ja Sophie will mich unbedingt dazu bringen, zur Modewoche nach Mailand zu fliegen. Ich müsste als Mehrheitseignerin mehr Präsens zeigen, aber irgendwie trau ich dem ganzen nicht. Wenn ich weg wäre, dann hätte Sophie freie Bahn." „Da hast du wohlmöglich Recht. Mhh... Wir könnten Max schicken." "David ich weiß nicht. Du kennst doch Max, kaum sieht er was im kurzen Rock vorbei laufen, schon vergisst er alles um sich herum und seit der Trennung von Yvonne ist das noch schlimmer geworden." "Gut, dann braucht er halt einen 'Maxsitter'. Wäre so oder so besser, wenn jemand mit Modeverstand ihm zur Seite steht. Was hälst du von Hannah?" Fragend blickte David Lisa an. "Ich weiß nicht, bald ist Präsentation und nach diesem Disaster, brauchen wir jetzt jede helfende Hand, um noch alles rechtzeitig Fertig zu bekommen. Ich weiß absolut nicht wen wir mitschicken könnten." Sowohl Lisa, als auch David überlegten Fieberhaft, doch selbst nach gut einer Viertel Stunde und heftigsten Diskussionen kam nur noch ein Name bei raus: Sophie. Sie hatte Ahnung von Mode, wäre weg, was bedeuten würde, dass sie die Vorbereitungen nicht weiter torpedieren könnte und Max müsste so sehr aufpassen, dass Sophie Kerima nicht blamiert, dass ihm für Frauengeschichten absolut keine Zeit mehr bleiben würde. Der einzige Gefahr die bestünde, wäre, dass Max so sehr von Sophie in Anspruch genommen wird, dass er keine Zeit mehr hätte, um sich auf die Modenschauen zu konzentrieren.  
Am Ende überwog jedoch die Hoffnung, die Vorbereitungen schnellst möglich fertig zu bekommen. Also beschlossen Lisa und David neben Max auch noch Sophie nach Mailand zu schicken. Das dass ein großer Fehler war, sollte sich später noch herausstellen.

Nach einer etwas längeren Besprechung verließ David Lisas Büro. Nun sah Rokko seine Chance gekommen. Kaum dass David außer Seh- und Hörweite war, schlich er sich in Richtung von Lisas Büro. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich sich zu Lisa, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und aus dem Fenster blickte. Sie scheint wohl so in Gedanken zu sein, dass sie mich gar nicht bemerkt, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Leise schlich er noch ein Stück näher an sie heran. Als er hinter ihr stand, hob er seine Hände und hielt ihr die Augen zu.  
"David!!",rief Lisa aufgebracht. "Musst du mich so erschrecken?? Was ist? Hast du etwas...", sie stockte als sie sich umdrehte und in Rokkos halb trauriges und halb wütendes Gesicht sah. "Spuckt er dir immer noch im Kopf herum?" "Rokko. Ähm was kann ich für dich tun?" "Ich dachte ich überrasche meine Verlobte",antwortete er ihr gekränkt. "Rokko. Ein für alle mal. Wir beide sind nicht verlobt, wir waren es nie und werden es auch nie sein. Ich liebe David und nicht dich. Du bist mir zwar auch wichtig, aber nur als guter Freund. Versteh das doch bitte. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du das toll findest oder ähnliches, aber ich empfinde nun mal nicht das gleiche für dich, wie du für mich." Bei jedem Wort entfernte sie sich ein Stück weiter von ihm, was zur folge hatte, dass er jedes mal zwei Schritte wieder näher kam. "Aber Lisa, ich liebe dich doch. Sag was soll ich machen, damit du mich heiratest, ich tu es, nur bitte heirate mich und nicht diesen Versager von Seidel." "Rokko, wie of noch?? Nein ich heirate dich nicht!! Und David ist kein Versager!" "Ach nein? Mein Gott Lisa, sieh doch wie er sich aufführt. Gut da war er mal ein paar Wochen eingesperrt, und schon jammert er herum." "Mal ein paar Wochen eingesperrt? Herumjammern? Sag mal hast du sie noch alle. David wäre beinahe dabei gestorben!! Ich verstehe schon, dass er sich abgekapselt hat, wegen Kerima wäre er beinahe gestorben!! Nur weil Richard so versessen auf Macht war, hat er David gequält bis zu geht nicht mehr. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie schlimm das für David gewesen sein muss, jeden Tag und jede Nacht einfach nur irgendwo angekettet zu liegen, unwissend wie lange man schon da ist, ob man ihn überhaupt sucht und ob man das überlebt. Hast du dir darüber mal Gedanken gemacht?? Nein sicher nicht. Ich kann David sehr gut verstehen, dass er Kerima verlassen hat und umso mehr größe zeigt er dadurch, dass er wiedergekommen ist um mir, nein uns allen zu helfen, obwohl es ihn wohl niemand übel nehmen würde, wenn er es nicht täte." "Bist du fertig mit der Lobesrede? Erinner dich doch mal daran, dass er dich eiskalt abserviert hat. Du bist ihm nicht gut genug." "Das glaub ich nicht. Na und selbst wenn, ändern kann ich es nicht. Aber es ist doch normal, dass man nach so einem schlimmen Erlebnis ersteinmal alles in Frage stellt. Glaub mir Rokko, wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, dann kann man auch verzichten. So schwer es einem auch fällt. Ich möchte, dass David glücklich wird, aber ich weiß auch, dass er nach dem erlebten Zeit braucht und dass es lange dauern wird, bis er damit abgeschlossen hat und das selbst dann noch nicht sicher ist, dass er für ihn und mich noch eine Chance sieht. Selbst wenn nicht, dann möchte ich trotzdem, dass er glücklich wird, weil ich ihn nun einmal liebe." "Er dich aber nicht, also gib mir doch eine Chance." "Rokko bitte geh." "Nun komm schon Lisa. Nur eine einzige." "Nein und jetzt geh bitte." "Aber ich..." "Haben Sie nicht gehört, was die Lady gesagt hat, gehen Sie und zwar sofort oder ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst."

"David",flüsterte Lisa und lief zu ihm hin,er zog sie in seine Arme und deute auf die Tür, die Rokko da murrend hinter sich schloß.

"Bin ich froh, dass du da bist. Aber wie lange schon? Und warum?" "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, du könntest mich brauchen. Naja und wie lange? Ich würd mal sagen, lange genug. Denkst du das wirklich, was du eben gesagt hast?" Oh mein Gott. Er hat alles mitbekommen. Oh nein!! Wobei, es ist ja nichts dabei.

Ich habe ja nichts gesagt, was er nicht schon längst wusste. "Erde an Lisa, bitte melden. Du musst mir darauf auch keine Antwort geben, es war nur so eine Frage." "Ja.",schoß es ihr aus dem Mund. "Was ja?", nun sah David sie nur noch perplex an. "Ja ich meinte es genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht wie du dazu stehst, aber das ist meine Haltung und daran wird keiner was ändern können." "Ach Lisa",seufzte er,"das gerade du mich verstehst. Ich meine gut, du hast mich immer verstanden, aber dass du trotz der Tatsache, dass ich dir so weh getan habe, noch immer versuchst Verständnis für mich aufzubringen, mein Gott ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll außer Danke meine Kleine." "Nicht dafür, David, du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich da bin." "Ich weiß meine Kleine, ich weiß. Aber es ist trotzdem zu gefährlich, wenn wir uns zu oft sehen Lisa. Solange die Täter noch auf freiem Fuß sind, bist du in großer Gefahr." "David, du redest unsinn." "Nein eben nicht. Die haben gesagt, dass sie mir das liebste nehmen was ich hab. Und das bist nun mal du Lisa.", sprudelte es aus David heraus. "Aber David...",brachte Lisa noch heraus, ehe sie von einem klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

"Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe, aber ich dachte die Neuigkeit, die ich eben erfahren habe, interresierr euch sicher auch", plapperte Max drauf los. "Also, naja es geht um Richard",sagte er und man sah, wie sich Davids Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Ob es nun Wut, Angst oder Trauer war, konnte man so nicht sagen, es schien wohl eine Mischung aus allem zu sein. "Richard? Was hat er jetzt wieder verbrochen? Hat er jetzt sogar wen umgebracht?" Davids Stimmung sank von Sekunde zu Sekunde und Lisa hatte so ihre Probleme ihn zu beruhigen. "Was gibt es denn nun neues Max?",blaffte David seinen besten Freund an. "Ach so, ja klar, hätt ich doch beinahe wieder vergessen. Also, die Polizei hat ihn endlich eingebuchtet.Toll ne?" "Zum Glück",war Lisas einziger Kommentar, den sie abgeben konnte, den Davids Gesicht hellte sich langsam wieder auf und man konnte sogar den Anflug eines Lächelns sehen, bevor er Max umarmte, Lisa dann hoch hob und sie durch die Luft wirbelte. "David!! Lass Lisa mal wieder runter. Sie ist schon ganz blass!",rief Max, der die Freude seines besten Freundes gut nachvollziehen konnte, hatte er doch ähnlich reagiert, als er davon erfuhr. Nur mit Lisa hatte er etwas Mitleid, so blass wie sie geworden war.

"Wir haben auch eine gute und eine weniger gute Nachricht für dich",began nun David nachdem sie sich alle hingesetzt hatten. "Welche zuerst?" "Die gute bitte, dann kann ich mich daran klammern",meinte Max lachend, nichts ahnend, dass dem wirklich so sein würde. "Okay, also wie du ja weist, steht die Modewoche in Mailand an und durch den zwischenfall mit Hugo, können weder Lisa noch ich hier weg. Kerima braucht aber einen Vertreter dort und sowohl Lisa als auch ich halten dich für die richtige Wahl um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen",endete David fast feierlich. "Super eine Woche Mailand, auf Kosten der Firma. Ist doch Allinclusiv oder?" "Ja, ja Max keine Sorgen. Inka hat bereits alles organisiert. Du fliegst übermorgen in der ersten Klasse nach Mailand, dort holt man dich am Flughafen ab und bringt dich ins Waldorff Astoria wo du wohnen wirst. Essen, Trinken, Cocktails alles ist allinclusiv. Jedoch wirst du nicht alleine Reisen." "Auch egal. Mit Gesellschaft ist das doch eh lustiger. Wer kommt denn mit?" "Sophie",nuschelte David. "Tschuldige Alter, ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden. Hast du Sophie gesagt?" Sowohl David als auch Lisa blickten Max betroffen an, damit hatten sie schon gerechnet und vorgesorgt. "Ja, wir müssen sie hier weg haben, du weißt schon wegen der Vorbereitungen für die Präsentation. Sie torpediert doch alles. Und daher dachten wir, wir schicken dich mit Sophie nach Mailand. Außerdem konnten wir, nein besser Lisa Hr. Kowalski dafür gewinnen, dass er euch ebenfalls begleitet. Also wirds doch gar nicht so schlimm.", beendete David seine Rede. "Der Kowalski auch noch?? Oh Gott. Das überleb ich nicht!! Naja kann ich wohl eh nichts mehr dran ändern oder?"hoffnungsvoll blickte er zu Lisa und David, die beide den Kopf schüttelten," Na dann geh ich mal wieder in mein Büro, aber ich hab was bei euch gut!!" "Auf jeden Fall Alter",meinte David lapidar und ahnte auch schon was kommen würde. "Gut, dann bringt Yvonne dazu mir zu erklären, warum sie schluß gemacht hat. Mehr will ich nicht.",sagte Max und verließ Lisas Büro.

"Okay, dass dürfte machbar sein. Aber David sag mal, wann hab ich denn mit Kowalski gesprochen und ihn dazu überredet nach Mailand zu fliegen??" "Ähm gleich?"meinte David augenzwinkernd und setzte seinen berühmt berüchtigten Dackelblick auf und meinte, als er Lisas skeptischen Blick sah, "hat doch nur Vorteile. Max ist mit der alten Schachtel nicht alleine in Mailand. Du hast mal eine Woche ruhe vor ihm und du hast mal ne Woche ruhe vor ihm. Drei sehr gute Argumente nicht wahr?"

"Da kann ich wohl nicht nein sagen",seufzte Lisa und begab sich in Richtung Tür, die jedoch von alleine aufflog und ein sehr gestresst aussehender Rokko Kowalski reinkam, die Tür hinter sich schloss und stammelte: "Sie sind da! Sie sind da! Ganze Horden sind das. Lisa die wollen dich sprechen und Sie auch Hr. Seidel"

"Wer will uns sprechen? Kowalski reden Sie",forderte David Rokko auf. "Na die Presse eben. Irgendwer hat denen die Sache mit Hugo gesteckt und außerdem wurde von der Polizei die Verhaftung von Herr von Brahmberg bekannt gegeben. Ihr solltet euch beeilen die Alte Brahmberg ist schon dort." David blickte Lisa an, diese nickte nur. "Wir packen das schon Lisa. Vertrau mir bitte. Zusammen können wir das schaffen." "Ich weiß. Danke, dass du da bist. Dann lass uns mal." David legte den Arm um sie und gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro. Kaum das sie dsa Foyer betraten, stürzten schon die ersten Journalisten auf die beiden zu.

"Frau Plenske, Herr Seidel was sagen Sie zum Ausraster von Herrn Haas?" "Hat man Sie bereits über die Festnahme von Herrn von Brahmberg informiert?" "Bitte nehmen Sie Stellung zur Festnahme von Herrn von Brahmberg." "Wie kam es dazu, dass Herr Haas die gesamte Kollektion zerstörte?" "Frau von Brahmberg sprach von einer Intriege gegen ihren Sohn. Ist da etwas dran?" Gerade als Lisa zu einer der Fragen Stellung beziehen wollte, gab David ihr zu verstehen, dass sie ersteinmal abwarten sollte. Nach gut zwei Minuten verstummten die Journalisten und David ergriff das Wort. "Sowohl über die Verhaftung von Richard waren wir informiert, als auch über die Aktion von Herrn Haas. Eine Intriege gegen Richard, so wie es Frau von Brahmberg darstellt gibt es nicht. Es gibt Beweise, dass Richard nachweislich an meine Entführung beteiligt war, auf Grund dessen wurde vom Haftrichter Untersuchungshaft angeordnet, da auch Fluchtgefahr besteht. So wurde es uns zumindest mitgeteilt. Weiter werden wir uns allerdings nicht mehr zur Verhaftung von Richard von Brahmberg äußern." "Aber die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht darauf alles zu erfahren",unterbrach ihn ein Journalist. "Und ich habe ein Recht auf Privatsfähre und Schutz nach so einem Erlebnis. Hiermit ist die Pressekonferenz beendet. Weder Lisa, noch ich, noch sonst ein Kerimamitarbeiter wird weiter Auskünfte geben. Versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht einen anderen Mitarbeiter Informationen zu entlocken, diesbezüglich wurde ein generelles Verbot erteilt irgendwem, der nicht zur Firma gehört, Informationen zu geben. Ich danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und bitte Sie nun zu gehen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

David dreht sich um und zog Lisa wieder mit sich in ihr Büro und überlies die Journalisten Kowalski. In Lisas Büro warf David sein Sakko in die Ecke, ging zum Schreibtisch und stützte sich auf der Platte ab. "David, hey",flüsterte Lisa, ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich das so mitnimmt",flüsterte er und vereinzelt liefen ihn Tränen über die Wagen, die er sofort wieder wegwischte. "David. Lass das, es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Sei bitte ehrlich, hast du jemals mit jemanden über die Entführung gesprochen?" "Nein",sagte er kleinlaut,"ich weiß, ich hatte es dir versprochen, aber ich konnte nicht. Bisher hatte ich über meine Probleme immer mit dir gesprochen, aber damit wollte ich dich nicht belasten und konnte es auch nicht, nicht nachdem ich dir so weh getan hatte. Und sonst, sonst hatte ich niemanden dem ich genug vertraute um ihm oder ihr das anzuvertrauen." "Aber warum kommst du dann nicht zu mir, ich hatte es dir oft genug angeboten." "Wie gesagt, ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten." "Das tust du nicht, David auch ich mach mir so meine Gedanken darüber, was dir passiert ist, während du entführt warst. Ich glaube es würde uns beiden gut tun, wenn wir darüber reden würden. Vielleicht können wir dann damit abschließen." "Vielleicht hast du recht",gab David am Ende zu,"aber nicht hier." "Nein, hier ist wirklich nicht der richtige Ort, um darüber zu reden." "Hey Lisa, was hälst du davon, wenn du heute Abend mit zu mir kommst, dann könnten wir in ruhe reden, außerdem kennst du die Koralle noch nicht." "Koralle?" "Ja, mein Boot, haben Max und dein Vater nichts erzählt?"fragte David, der sich mitlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte und sah sie überrascht an. "Nein, mir nicht. Wieso denn?" "Ach, dass ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich erzähl es dir später. Wir sollten langsam mal zu Hugo. Ach da fällt mir noch was ein. Hugo sprach vorgestern von einem Tanzwettbewerb. Was hat es damit auf sich?" "Oh Gott, dass hatte ich ja völlig vergessen. Rokko hatte mal wieder eine tolle Idee, um das betriebsklima zu 'verbessern'. Er will einen Tanzwettbewerb veranstalten, nach dem Vorbild von 'Let's Dance'. Er hat sogar schon Tanzpaare gebildet, ohne Rücksicht auf verluste. Max soll mit Yvonne tanzen, Sabrina mit Jürgen, Hannah und Mark, Kim und Timo." "Und lass mich raten du sollst mit ihm tanzen nichtwahr?"fragte er sie grinsend. "Nein ich soll mit Rokko, deinem Vater und Hugo in der Jury sitzen." "Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß",sagte er lachend. "David!! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich da in die Jury setze und meine Kollegen beim tanzen bewerte." "Okay, okay",sagte er lachend,"aber würdest du denn mit mir tanzen?" "Ich mit dir tanzen? Meinst du das ernst?"fragte Lisa und blickte ihn überrascht an. "Ja, das meine ich ernst. Jürgen hat mir erzählt, dass du während deiner Schulzeit früher sehr gerne getanzt hast und ich dachte dass du eventuell auch gerne mittanzen würdest, aber wenn du nicht magst, musst du nicht." "Doch. Gerne, also ich, ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen",sagte sie und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Gut dann hätten wir das geklärt, aber nun lass uns zu Hugo gehen und mit ihm darüber reden warum er das getan hat und wieso er sich so von Sophie hat beeinflussen lassen." "Okay, dann lass uns mal. Ich denke auch Hugo braucht mal jemanden mit dem er mal darüber reden kann, wie es ihm nach Brittas Tod geht." "Du bist ein richtiger Engel, weißt du das eigentlich?"fragte er sie, öffnete ihr die Tür, bot ihr galant seinen Arm an und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg ins Atelier.

Dort angekommen hörte man bereits Hugo fluchen "Mon Dieu! Hannah wo ist die Seide. Anna das ist eine Vorlage und kein Platzdeckchen. Kim bring mir die Stoffmuster und zwar toute suite." "Oh,oh Hugo schimpft ja wie ein Rohrspatz",meinte David lachend. "Das macht mir Sorgen, mal ist er wie immer, dann ist er wieder melancholisch und im nächsten Augenblick scheucht er wieder jeden herum. David er braucht dringend Hilfe." "Ich weiß meine Kleine. Bereit?"fragte er und sah sie kampflustig an. "Bereit. Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie wir hugo klarmachen, dass er kein übergroßes Budget mehr hat." Auf Lisas Stirn zeigten sich die ersten Sorgenfalten, wenn sie nur daran dachte, denn wenn es um seine Kleider ging, machte Hugo Haas eigentlich keinerlei abstriche und es würde sehr schwer werden ihn von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen.

Ein letztesmal blickten sie sich noch mal an, als wollten sie sagen, noch können wir wieder umkehren und gehen, doch dann betraten sie gemeinsam das Atelier.

Hugo nahm von den beiden ersteinmal keinerlei Notiz, zu sehr war er darin vertieft, seine Angestellten herum zu scheuchen und hier und da Änderungen an Kleidern vorzunehmen. Erst als David sich einmal räusperte, drehte er sich um und wollte sich gerade darüber aufregen, wer die Unverfrohrenheit besäße ihn so zu erschrecken und bei seiner Arbeit zu stören, als er sah wer da stand. "David, mon ami oh und Lisa ma chère, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" "Hallo Hugo, naja wir müssten mit dir noch einmal über das Budget reden",begann Lisa und man sah wie sich Hugos Laune sichtlich verschlechterte. "Hugo, was Lisa sagen will ist, durch die Neuanschaffung sämtlicher Stoffe, ist das so aus dem Rahmen gelaufen, dass wir entweder einige Bestellungen rückgängig machen müssen, oder du musst bei den Models auf ein paar Verzichten, oder welche nehmen die nicht ganz so viel Gage forden." "Abstriche bei den Stoffen? Am besten wir verkaufen nur noch Secondhandware. Ich glaub ich spinne. Oder bei den Models? Wer soll denn dann laufen? Am besten welche die noch nie gemodelt haben? David das kannst du mir nicht antun, du weißt, dass ich nicht mit zweitklassigen Stoffen arbeiten kann und schon gar nicht mit zweitklassigen Models." "Das wirst du aber müssen, sonst wird das alles nicht mehr finanzierbar. Überleg es dir. Und da wäre noch etwas. Lisa und ich beobachten schon länger mit Sorge dein Verhalten und deine Stimmungsschwankungen. Gut die hattest du schon immer, aber jetzt nach Brittas Tod ist es doch extrem geworden. Also was ich, nein wir eigentlich sagen wollten, wenn du mal jemanden zum reden brauchst, Lisa und ich sind immer für dich da." "Merci beacoup mes amis, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig und nun raus hier. Ich muss arbeiten."

"Na wenn das mal nicht ein Rausschmiss erster Klasse war",sagte David und hatte Mühe nicht loszulachen, so außer Fassung hatte er seinen Chefdesigner noch nie erlebt. "Allerdings, aber ich glaube über unser Angebot hat er sich gefreut, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt. Ich denke wenn er reden will, wird er von selber auf uns zukommen. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" "Gleich fünf wieso?" "Weil ich noch mit Rokko reden muss und er gleich Feierabend hat, außerdem wolltest du mir doch noch die Koralle zeigen." "Stimmt, aber vorher gehen wir etwas essen, sowohl du als auch ich hatten kein Mittag",sagte er und begleitete sie zu Rokkos Büro. "Soll ich mit reinkommen oder möchtest du das alleine klären?" "Ich glaub das schaff ich schon alleine. Wartest du hier? Ich beeile mich auch." "Okay. Bis gleich."

Lisa drehte sich um und klopfte an Rokkos Bürotür. Von innen hörte man ein geknurrtes "Herein", Lisa trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Rokko",begann sie und erst da blickte er von seinen Unterlagen auf. "Lisa, das ist ja eine Überraschung. Setz dich doch. Magst du was zu trinken haben? Tee? Kaffee? Wasser? Wein? Sekt? Champagner?",quaselte er drauf los. "Rokko",unterbrach sie ihn,"ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen. Es geht um die Modewoche in Mailand. Du weißt ein Kerimavertreter muss dahin und naja.." Nun begannen Rokkos Augen zu leuchten. "also ich dachte Herr Petersen, Frau von Brahmberg und du ihr könntet das übernehmen. Weißt du Max hat ja keine wirklich Ahnung von Trends, Frau von Brahmberg und du schon und naja da ich Frau von Brahmberg nicht so sehr vertraue, braucht sie jemanden der aufpasst, dass sie uns nichts verheimlicht, was wichtig seien könnte und da dachten David und ich du bist die richtige Wahl dafür." "Lisa, das schmeichelt mich, dass du so große Hoffnungen in mich setzt...",begann Rokko und wurde von Lisa unterbrochen. "Die wirst du doch jetzt nicht enttäuschen oder Rokko? Ich weiß das ist viel verlangt, vor allem, da die Abreise schon in ein paar Tagen ist, aber ich weiß sonst nicht wen wir schicken könnten, von den Designer kann niemand hier weg, wegen der anstehenden Präsentation und auch David wird hier dringend wegen der Verhandlungen gebraucht. Bitte Rokko. Es ist wirklich wichtig und du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen damit tun, außerdem wäre ich dann nicht mehr so besorgt." "Na gut, da kann ich dich ja nicht enttäuschen. Ok ich fliege mit nach Mailand." "Danke. Das freut mich. Ach ja ich kann dir aber auch eine erfreuliche Nachricht mitteilen, das Kollegium findet deinen Vorschlag bezüglich eines Tanztuniers sehr interressant und das Tunier wird stattfinden, nur mit einer Änderung, ich werde nicht in der Jury sitzen..." Nun unterbrach Rokko Lisa: "Warum nicht?" "Ich kann das nicht Kollegen bewerten. Ich habe zu große Angst Parteiisch zu sein. Aber keine Angst ich nehme auch an dem Tunier teil. David und ich, wir werden als Tanzpaar antreten. Ist das nicht toll? Ich hab früher während meiner Schulzeit Hobbymäßig getanzt, ich hab sogar mit meinem damaligen Tanzpartner die Brandenburgmeisterschaften gewonnen und um den Deutschenmeistertitel in der Juniorenklasse mitgetanzt und als David mich dann gefragt hat ob ich mit ihm tanzen würde, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich mich freue. David und ich wir näher uns einander wieder an und vielleicht kommen wir uns ja durch das Tanzen wieder so nahe wie vor der Entführung. Naja, ich will dich nicht weiter stören. David wartet außerdem auf mich. Mach dir noch einen schönen Tag",sagte Lisa und verlies Rokkos Büro.

"Und wars sehr schwer?"fragte David. "Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich hab ihm auch mitgeteilt, dass das Tanztunier stattfindet und das wir zusammen tanzen werden",sagte Lisa und folgte David in Richtung Fahrstühle. "Na da wird er sich aber gefreut haben. Hat er Luftsprünge gemacht?" "Oh ja und wie." "Lisalein, Lisalein so sarkastisch kenne ich dich gar nicht." "Du bist ja auch nicht viel besser Herr Seidel."

Diese Neckereien gingen noch solange weiter, bis ein paar Angestellte einige Stockwerke tiefer ebenfalls in den Fahrstuhl stiegen. Unten angekommen zog David Lisa sofort hinter sich her. "David wo rennst du mit mir hin. Mach mal etwas langsamer, ich komme nicht mehr hinterher,"meckerte Lisa, da sie mittlerweile mehr von David gezogen wurde, als dass sie eigentständig lief. "Ich habe vor kurzen hier in der Nähe einen kleinen Italiener gefunden. Das Essen ist wirklich sehr gut, es ist ruhig dort und man kann in Ruhe reden. Außerdem habe ich Hunger."

Etwa fünf Minuten später kamen sie an. David hatte recht, es war wirklich sehr ruhig, was aber auch mit der Lage zu tun hatte. Das 'Bella Italia' lag in einer kleiner Seitengasse, die die meisten beim vorbeigehen einfach übersahen, aber auch im Restaurant war es relativ ruhig, es gab viele kleine Nieschen und es waren auch noch nicht sehr viele Gäste da. David begrüßte den Inhaber, den er da er nun schon öfters da war mittlerweile kannte. Er sprach kurz etwas auf italienisch mit ihm und kurz daruf führte man sie zu einem abgelegenen Tisch in einer der viele Nieschen. Der Kellner zündete noch die weiße Kerze an, die auf dem Tisch stand und reichte die Speisekarten. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder um die Bestellung aufzunehmen, verschwand dann aber auch sehr schnell wieder. Während des Essen sprachen beide nur sehr wenig, aus angst, dass sie durch eine unbedachte Äußerung die romantische Stimmung zerstören würden.

Nach etwa einer Stunde bezahlte David und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Wannsee, wo Davids Schiff vor Anker lag. Mittlerweile war es dunkel draußen geworden und es hatte sich etwas abgekühlt. Nach ein paar Metern bemerkte David, dass Lisa sich immer wieder über die Arme rieb. "Hey, ist dir kalt? Oh man, doofe Frage natürlich ist dir kalt, kein Wunder, du trägst ja immerhin nur ein Top und es ist verdammt schnell heute abgekühlt. Warte.."sagte er und zog sein Jacket aus und reichte es ihr. "Danke",flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich in sein Jacket.

Oh Gott, was soll ich nur machen. Er macht mich schon wieder ganz kirre und sein Jacket es riecht so gut, nein eigentlich riecht er ja so gut. Oh Gott wie soll ich das nur überleben, nur neben ihm zu sitzen und nur mit ihm zu reden. Das war gerade so romantisch in diesem kleinem Restaurant. Nein Lisa, denk dran du hast ihm angeboten ihm zu zuhören und für ihn da zu sein. Kannst du ihm überhaupt schon wieder vertrauen?? Ja doch, dass kann ich. Nur wegen mir ist er zu Kerima zurück gekommen, nur weil ich ihn brauchte. Ich denke nicht, dass er mich nocheinmal enttäuschen wird. Oh man ich liebe ihn so sehr, wie soll ich das schaffen? Lisa denk immer dran vorerst seit ihr nur sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr gute Freunde. Er braucht dich jetzt als seine beste Freundin und nicht als eine Frau die unglücklich in ihn verliebt ist!!

Sie liefen zu Kerima, wo Davids Wagen stand und von da aus fuhren sie dann zu seinem Boot.

Dort angekommen war Lisa überweltigt von dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Vor ihr lag der große Wannsee, auf dem haufenweise kleine Boote vor Anker lagen, vor vielen brannte ein Lagerfeuer und in einigen war Licht an. Da es eine klare Nacht war, konnte man den Vollmond sehen und die Sterne funkelten und spiegelten sich im ruhig daliegenden Wasser. "David, dass ist ja traumhaft schön hier." "Ja, dass ist es. Aber nur weil du da bist",flüsterte er, doch kurz darauf wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte.

Mein Gott nochmal, kann ich mich nicht einmal zusammenreißen. Wir wollten es doch langsam angehen lassen und so verschreck ich sie nur, sie muss mir doch erstmal wieder vertrauen können. Also denk dran Seidel, ihr seit erstmal nur sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr gute Freunde und ihr werdet heute nur reden!!

Sie liefen über den Steg zu seinem Boot, er kletterte über die Reling und hob sie anschließend vorsichtig ebenfalls herüber. Danach verschwand er kurz runter in die Kajüte. In der Zeit sah sich Lisa oben an Deck um. Nach zwei Minuten kam er mit Decken, Kissen, Gläsern, Kerzen und Wein wieder. Er breitete die Decken aus, legte die Kissen hin, zündete die Kerzen an, anschließend bat er Lisa sich doch schon mal hinzusetzen. Er selber öffnete den Wein und schenkte beide etwas ein, dann reichte er Lisa ein Glas, setzte sich zu ihr und deckte sie beide mit der übrig gebliebenen Decke zu. Einige Minuten saßen sie nur schweigend aneinandergekuschelt da, als David die Stille durchbrach zu erzählen begann.


	2. Chapter 2

"Weißt du Lisa, dass fällt mir alles sehr schwer, am liebsten würde ich das einfach vergessen." "Ich weiß, aber dann wird es dir nie besser gehen. Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst, es ist nur ein Angebot",sagte sie und kuschelte sich noch etwas tiefer in die Decke. "Doch ich möchte schon, nur ich weiß einfach nicht wo ich anfangen soll und was ich dir zumuten kann." "Wenn dass das einzige Problem ist. Zumuten kannst du mir alles David. Fang doch am Anfang an. Ich weiß, dass dir das alles schwer fällt, aber du musst irgendwann mal darüber reden, sonst geht es dir bald noch schlechter. Erzähl mir einfach, was du erzählen magst."

Nach kurzem Zögern begann er dann zu erzählen: "Tja der wo fange ich an?? Schon in den Tagen bevor das passierte, fühlte ich mich beobachtet und verfolgt. Ich sprach auch mit Max darüber, doch ich tat es mit Stress ab und dachte mir nichts dabei. Auch als wir gemeinsam am See waren, hatte ich so ein Gefühl. Vielleicht ist es dir ja aufgefallen, ich hatte mich immer wieder so beobachtet gefühlt, mich auch immer wieder umgesehen, doch gesehen hatte ich nie jemanden. Das Gefühl wurde immer schlimmer, auf den Weg von Kerima zur Villa war ich auch der Meinung verfolgt zu werden, ständig fuhr ein Van hinter mir her, doch kurz bevor ich zu Hause ankam, war er weg und ich bekam langsam aber sicher das Gefühl paranoid zu sein oder zu werden. Ich glaube, dass Richard schon länger vorhatte, dass durchzuziehen, nur mich nie alleine abgepasst hatte.",nun stockte er, atmete tief durch und sprach mit zittrieger Stimme weiter," Du musst mir glauben, ich hatte mich wirklich auf den Abend mit dir gefreut, war auch schon sehr früh fertig und machte mich so gegen sech Uhr auf den Weg, der an meinem Auto endete. Ich schloss die Tür auf, aufeinmal spürte ich einen heftigen Schmerz am Hinterkopf. Ich weiß nicht mehr viel, nur dass ich irgendwie richtig benommen war. Ich schaffte es noch irgendwie um mich zu schlagen, ich glaub einer von denen hat auch einen abbekommen, als ich nur noch so einen komischen Geruch wahrnahm und ab da weiß ich gar nichts mehr. Meine Erinnerung setzt erst wieder in diesem Bretterverschlag ein."

Ein paar Tränen liefen ihm nun über die Wangen, doch er wischte sie sofort wieder weg. Er wollte auf keinem Fall Schwäche zeigen. "Wein ruhig David, es ist okay." "Ich will aber nicht, ich will keine Schwäche zeigen, wenn mir das hier schon passiert, wie soll dass dann erst vor Gericht sein?" "David, hey, jeder würde dafür Verständnis haben. Aber ich denke, wenn du dass jetzt hier aufarbeitest und lernst damit zu leben, denn es gehört nun mal leider zu deiner Vergangenheit, dann fällt es dir dort vielleicht leichter. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du vor Gericht aussagen willst? Ich meine die Polizisten und auch die Staatsanwaltschaft sagt, dass die Beweise erdrückend sind und eine Aussage von dir nicht zwingend notwendig wäre, nur wenn die Verteidigung darauf bestände." "Das tut sie leider. Ich will nicht Aussagen, aber gestern kam ein Brief vom Gericht, ich wurde vorgeladen, die wollen aus mir nun den Täter machen. Außerdem will ich Richard diesen Triumpf nicht gönnen, der wird mich nicht besiegen." "Nein, dass wird er nicht",flüsterte Lisa und strich ihm ohne es wirklich zu bemerken über den Rücken und durch die Haare. Als sie es bemerkte stoppte sie. "Bitte mach weiter, dass ist beruhigend zu spüren, dass jemand da ist." "Okay, wenn du magst." "Ja, dass hilft wirklich." "David?" "Ja?" "Magst du noch weiter erzählen?" "Ja, ich glaube schon. Tja in der Hütte, dass war ein riesen Schock für mich. Als ich aufwachte, war ich erstmal völlig orientierungslos. Mein Kopf dröhnte, und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Da es dunkel war, wusste ich auch nicht wieso, doch nach ein paar Sekunden, als ich richtig bei mir war, spürte ich dass irgendwas um meine Handgelenke gebunden war, und dass das, was auch immer das war, irgendwo angebunden war. Ich hielt es erst für einen schlechten Scherz und rief und fluchte, man solle mich losmachen, sonst würde dass Konsequenzen haben, aber da kam niemand, man hörte auch nichts. Dann bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun, ich hörte komische Geräusche, knacken und rascheln. Meine Angst wurde immer größer. Ja ich gebs zu ich hatte eine scheiß Angst. Erst viel später wurde mir bewusst, dass du alleine im Wolfhards warst und auf mich gewartet hattest und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dich, wenn auch unfreiwillig wieder verletzt und versetzt hatte. Ich weiß, das klingt doof, es war aber so, so konnte ich mich zumindest zeitweise ablenken. Irgendwann schlief ich dann ein, und wachte erst wieder durch unglaubliche Schmerzen auf",wieder stockte er und man sah wie schwer es ihm fiel weiter zu sprechen. Nun zog David Lisa ganz nah an sich und weinkrämpfte packten ihn. Lisa sagte erstmal nichts, streichelte einfach weiter über seinen Rücken und wartete bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"David, du kannst jederzeit aufhören." "Ich weiß, danke, aber es tut wirklich gut darüber zu sprechen. Die ganzen letzten Wochen, seit ich aus dem Krankenhaus raus bin, fühlte ich mich eingeengt, so als würde mir irgendetwas die luft zum atmen, dieses Gefühl wird immer weniger. Lisa, dass was nun kommt ist heftig, wenn du dass nicht hören willst könnte ich das verstehen." "Nein, David, erzähl bitte. Ich mache mir ja auch so meine Gedanken, was dir passiert sein könnte, ich denke zu wissen was dir wirklich passiert ist, hilft uns beiden besser mit der Situation umzugehen." "Danke, Lisa, danke für alles. Ich will das auch gar nicht zu sehr ausführen. Dass was mir beim aufwachen solche Schmerzen bescherrt hatte, waren Richards Tritte in meinen Bauch. Als ich wach war, grinste er, setzte sich und packte was zu essen aus, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, und begann zu essen und zu trinken. Erst da bemerkte ich, wie trocken mein Mund und wie groß mein Hunger war, schließlich hatte ich seit dem Morgen wo wir am See waren nichts mehr gegessen. Als er fertig war mit essen, legte er ein paar Bilder vor mich. Es waren Bilder der aktuellen Fashion Week in London, die musste er manipuliert haben, da ich auch drauf war. Dann began er zu lachen und erzählte mir, dass er Abzüge an dich geschickt hatte, und dass wohl so schnell niemand nach mir suchen würde, dann ging er. Außerhalb meiner Reichweite, legte er noch etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken hin. Er knallte die Verschlagstür hinter sich, dann hörte ich ein klicken und etwas später, das Starten eines Autos. Verzweifelt versuchte ich an das Essen und Trinken zu kommen, unter Schmerzen schaffte ich es auch, dann verlor ich wohl das Bewusstsein, denn ich erinnerte mich noch als ich wieder wach wurde, dass es bei meiner letzten Erinnerung noch hell war, als ich aufwachte, war es wieder dunkel. Ich aß und trank etwas, was ich jedoch nicht bedachte, dass ich wohl auch irgenwann mal auf die Toilette müsste. Ich hielt solange an, wie es ging, doch irgendwann ging es nicht mehr. Es war so erniedrigend. Richard spielte täglich dieses Spiel, täglich zeigte er mir auch Bilder von dir und drohte mir, dir etwas anzutun, sollte ich auch nur versuchen zu fliehen. Er meinte, es wäre jede Minute des Tages einer seiner Leute an dir dran. Das war das schlimmste, die Angst um dich, so hilflos zu sein. ich wusste früher oder später würde ich gefunden werden, doch ich wusste nicht was dann sein würde. Die Schläge, Tritte und Demütigungen ertrug ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, doch diese Ungewissheit war schlimm. Eines Tages hatte er keine Bilder mehr bei sich, meinte nur beiläufig, er hätte dich aus den Weg räumen lassen, da du ihm zu gefährlich geworden wärst. Da konnte ich nicht mehr. Nun liefen mir die Tränen und Richard hatte sein Ziel erreicht, er hatte mich gebrochen. Nun sah ich keinen Sinn mehr darin zu kämpfen. Irgendwann kam er auch nicht mehr, aber es war mir egal, warum sollte ich noch weiterleben wollen, er hatte mir alles genommen, mein zu Hause, meine Hoffnung, mein ganzes Leben, aber vor allem meine Liebe. Doch irgendwann kriegte ich mich wieder ein und ich hatte nur noch Hass und Wut in mir und wollte, dass Richard dafür büsst. Irgendwann hatte ich mich dann auch losgerissen und konnte fliehen. Ich kletterte mit Mühe und Not den kleinen Hügel hoch, aufeinmal hörte ich jemand meinen Namen rufen und ich kletterte weiter, dann sah ich dich und wusste nicht was nun los war. Ich hielt dich für Tod, doch mehr und mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nun kämpfen müsste und ich kämpfte mich hoch. Ich kann mich noch daran Erinnern, wie ich in den Hubschrauber geschoben wurde und du mich darum batest deine Hand loszulassen. Ab da ist alles schwarz und ich kann mich erst wieder an mein aufwachen im Krankenhaus erinnern und dass du da warst. Ich war glücklich, zum einen weil es dir gut ging, weil du da warst, aber auch weil ich hoffte dass es nun vorbei sein würde. Doch das dem nicht so war, weißt du ja selber. Er suchte mich im Krankenhaus auf, da warst du ja noch dabei. Später kamen immer wieder Drohbriefe mit Bildern, jedoch nicht von mir, sondern von dir. Er drohte mir weiter dich umzubringen, wenn ich mich nicht trennen würde. Deswegen fuhr ich nach Sylt, in der Hoffnung, er würde bei meiner Rückkehr gefasst sein, doch das war er nicht und immer mehr Drohbriefe kamen bei mir an und tja was soll ich sagen, an das Mittagessen im Wolfhards erinnerst du dich bestimmt noch genau." "Allerdings David, dass tue ich",sagte sie und nun blickte er sie das erste Mal an, seit er begonnen hatte zu erzählen.

Die Tränen liefen auch ihr übers Gesicht und auch sie hatte damit zu kämpfen. "Ich wusste, ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen sollen",sagte er und zog sie, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war noch näher an sich. "Doch David, für dich war es gut, um es zu verarbeiten und für mich, weil ich nun weiß wie es dir erging und was passiert ist und mir meine Phantasie keine Streiche mehr spielen kann." "Ich bin nur froh, dass du nun in Sicherheit bist. Jetzt wo Richard endlich im Gefängnis sitzt und auch seine Komplitzen geschnappt sind. Jetzt muss ich keine Angst mehr um dich haben." "David, weißt du wieso man ihn nach dem Überfall im Krankenhaus hat laufen lassen?" "Er kam auf Kaution frei, hat mir Kommissarin Dorn erklärt, außerdem war der Haftrichter ein bekannter von Sophie und Claus von Brahmberg. Ist dir kalt?"fragte er, als er ihr zittern bemerkte. "Ja etwas." "Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" "Ähm David, wir haben fast zwei Flaschen Wein getrunken, meinst du, dass du noch fahren kannst? Ich denke ich könnte auch bei Jürgen schlafen. Ist ja nicht weit von hier",sagte Lisa, griff nach ihrer Tasche und wollte aufstehen, als David sie zurück hielt. "Sabrina schläft heute bei Jürgen." "Oh, dass wusste ich nicht. Bei Hannah kann ich auch nicht schlafen, da ist Marc heute soweit ich weiß." "Du könntest hier schlafen",rutschte es David raus.

Na super Seidel. So viel zu, langsam angehen lassen. Ich verschrecke sie ja nur wieder, sie kann doch eigentlich noch nicht genug Vertrauen in dich haben. "Wenn du damit kein Problem hast, gerne",sagte sie und legte ihre Tasche wieder weg,"nur ich habe gar keine Sachen hier." "Dann nimmst du halt ein T-Shirt von mir und Kim hat glaub ich noch einen Jogginganzug hier, wenn dass okay für dich ist." "Ja klar, aber denkst du Kims Sachen passen mir?" Oh, oh, Lisa wo hast du dich da wieder reingeritten. Ein T-Shirt von David, dann werd ich ja gar nicht einschlafen. "Sicher, doch. Lisa, tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt indeskret klingt, aber durch die Entführung und ich denke mal durch den ganzen Stress der letzten Zeit hast du doch so viel abgenommen, dass dürfte kein Problem sein. Wollen wir reingehen, du frierst doch immer mehr." "Ja gut",sagte Lisa und beginnt die Decke zusammen zu legen, als David sie unterbrach. "Lass nur, dass können wir auch morgen wegräumen." "Aber wenn es regnet. Dann wird alles nass",protestierte sie. "Regen? Süße schau mal an den Himmel, da ist nicht eine einzige Wolke am Himmel, wie soll es dann regnen? Komm",sagte er und zog sie sanft hinter sich her.

"Ähm tja Lisa, das ist mein neues zu Hause. Ich weiß ist ziemlich unordentlich, aber ich hatte ja auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass du heute hier schlafen würdest, dann hätte ich aufgeräumt. Tja, ist halt ein Männerhaushalt. Sieh dich ruhig um, ich such dir eben die Sachen raus." Lisa nickte und David began in den Schränken zu kramen.

Lisa sah sich indes um. Das Segelboot wirkte nun viel größer als von draußen. David hatte hier eigentlich alles, was man zum leben brauchte. Da war rechts in der Ecke eine kleine Kochniesche, mit Schränken, Herd, Arbeitsplatte und Kühl- und Gefrierfach. Daran schloss sich eine gemütliche Sitzecke an, mit großem Tisch. Dann war dort ein abgetrennte Raum, Lisa vermutete dahinter das Badezimmer, was sich nach einem kurzen Blick durch die Tür bewahrheitete, auch hier war es für die Verhältnisse sehr groß, und alles da was man brauchte, Waschbecken, Dusche und Toilette. Sie schloss die Tür wieder und sah sich weiter um. Im Raum waren dann noch einige Schränke, ein Regal, wo auch ein Flachbildfernseher stand. Als David ihren erstaunten Blick bemerkte, grinste er nur und sagte lachen: "Etwas Luxus brauch ich auch." "Ich hab ja nichts gesagt",meinte Lisa lachend und betrachtete nun das Bett. Es war groß, großgenug für zwei Personen, dann erst wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, dass sie dort heute schlafen würde und dass David wohl auch dort schlafen würde, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er hier noch eine weitere Schlafmöglichkeit hätte, geschweigen denn Platzt um hier irgendwas aufzubauen. Nun wurde ihr doch etwas mulmig, lies sich aber nichts anmerken. David gab ihr die Sachen und sie ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen.

Oh Gott hoffentlich hat David nichts bemerkt. Ich bin sowas von blöd. Wovor hab ich eigentlich Angst? Das ist David und nicht irgendjemand, aber vielleicht geradeweil es David Seidel ist, neben dem ich schlafen werde? Wobei auf der Pfaueninsel damals ist auch nichts passiert. Lisa denk nach, damals liebte er dich auch noch nicht, sondern wollte Mariella heiraten. Aber wenn er dich wirklich liebt, wird er Verständnis dafür haben, dass du noch nicht mit ihm schlafen kannst. Ob er das nach diesem Abend überhaupt will. Lisa jetzt stell dich nicht so an, du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du jetzt nicht raus gehst. Okay, also los.

Immer noch in Gedanken verlies sie das Bad und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie einfach nur im Raum rumstand. Erst Davids Stimmer, der sie aufforderte ins Bett zu kommen, holte sie zurück in die Realität.

Sie ging zum Bett hin, hob die Decke und legte sich ganz an den äußersten Rand. David löschte grinsend das Licht und meinte nur: "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich tue dir nichts. Es wird nichts passieren was du nicht willst, und heute schon gar nicht. Lisa versteh mich nicht falsch, ich finde dich sehr anziehend, aber nachdem ich dir das alles heute erzählt habe, möchte ich mich erstmal wieder beruhigen, äußerlich bin ich es ja, aber innerlich sieht das ganz anders aus. Also du siehst, wenn du magst und du heute Nacht nicht aus dem Bett fallen willst, dann rück ruhig näher. Kurz darauf traute Lisa sich wirklich näher. David zog Lisa in seine Arme und schon wieder wurde Lisa die Situation peinlich, als sie merkte, dass er nur eine Boxershorts trug, daher war Lisa froh, dass das Licht aus war, sodass David nicht ihren roten Kopf sehen konnte. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, über Gott und die Welt, vor allem aber über ihre Freunede, Kerima, das Tanztunier und Lisas Problem mit Rokko. Hier erzählte Lisa David auch nochmal von ihrem Gespräch mit ihm vom Nachmittag. "Oh man, ich hätte zu gerne sein Gesicht gesehen, als du ihm mitgeteilt hast, dass du mit mir tanzt." "Ja, das war göttlich. Erst war er happy, dass ich dem Tanztunier zustimmte, dann wurde er blass, man sah wie ihm die Kinnlade herunterklappte und er begann wild herumzufuchteln. Wie es dann weiter ging, weiß ich auch nicht, da war ich dann ja schon wieder bei dir war." "Danke. Das muss göttlich ausgesehen haben. Lisa ich denke wir sollten langsam mal schlafen, es ist schon nach 3 Uhr. Auch wenn Sonntag ist, denke ich nicht, dass wir lange unsere Ruhe haben werden." "Ich denke du hast recht",sagte Lisa und kuschelte sich an ihn. Als ihr das bewusst wurde, wurde sie schon wieder rot. "Gute Nacht David." "Gute Nacht, mein Engel",flüsterte dieser und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Kurz darauf entgleiteten beide ins Land der Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lisa durch den Duft von Kaffee und einem leichten Druck auf ihren Lippen wach. "Guten Morgen, Prinzessin. Kaffee?" Lisa war im moment zu nichts anderem fähig als zu nicken. "Wie hast du geschlafen?"fragte er sie, als sie ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte. "Gut und du?" "Himmlisch. Lisa weißt du, dass war die erste Nacht seit der Entführung, in der ich mal keine Alpträume hatte." "Wirklich? Das ist gut." "Na komm, lass uns frühstücken",sagte er und hob sie aus dem Bett. Lisa fing an zu lachen und David trug sie zur Sitzecke, wo er bereits den Tisch gedeckt hatte, sogar Tulpen hatte er besorgt. "Bitte sehr Madame",sagte er und rückte ihr den Stuhl zu recht. "Danke, mein Herr",ging Lisa auf das Spiel ein. "Darf ich den Kaffee servieren?" "Ich bitte darum." David holte noch neuen Kaffee für beide und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Beide lachten mehr, als dass sie aßen. Sie alberten herum, zogen sich gegenseitig auf und hatten einfach nur Spaß. Was beiden jedoch auffiel, es war wieder so wie vor der Entführung. Die Vertrautheit war wieder da und ohne es aussprechen zu müssen, wusste jeder was der jeweils andere dachte. "Ich denke es ist Zeit die Frühstückstafel aufzuheben",began David erneut in altertümlicher Sprache zu reden," würde mir die Lady die Ehre erweisen und heute Abend erneut mit mir Speisen?" "Mit Freuden",ging Lisa drauf ein und für beide war klar, dass das wohl ihr erstes richtiges Date sein würde. David wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sein Handy klingelte. Zuerst ignorierte er es, doch als es nicht mehr aufhörte zu schellen, verzog er das Gesicht und hob ab.

"Wer wagt es mich zu stören? Sprecht oder legt auf", scherzte David weiter. Doch als er Max' panische Stimme wahrnahm wurde auch er ernst. Lisa, die das natürlich ebenfalls mitbekam, ging zu ihm. Inzwischen hatte sich David aufs Bett gesetzt und er wirkte ziemlich geschockt. "David, hey was ist passiert?"fragte Lisa und man hörte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme. "Max, er hat richtig Mist gebaut und brauch meine, nein unsere Hilfe. Lisa. Bitte, er braucht dringend Hilfe." "Sicher David. Kann ich eben kurz ins Bad? Ich beeil mich auch." "Sicher doch. Ich hab gesagt, wir sind in einer halben Stunde da."

Lisa verschwand schnell ins Bad und nach zehn Minuten machten sich beide auf in Richtung Kerima, wo Max auf sie warten würde. Während der Fahrt sprachen beide kaum, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Max hatte David nicht gesagt worum es ging, nur dass er ziemlich großen Mist gebaut hätte, und dass er dringend Hilfe bräuchte.

Am Kerimagebäude angekommen beeilten sie sich nach oben zu kommen und machten sich auf die Suche nach Max, den sie völlig fertig in seinem Büro vorfanden.

David öffnete die Tür und trat gemeinsam mit Lisa ein. Als Max die beiden bemerkte drehte er sich um und David und Lisa stockte der Atem. "Max, um Gottes Willen was ist denn passiert?"fragte Lisa und ging auf ihn zu. "Ich hatte ein Prügellei?" "Echt Alter? Mit wem? Haste gewonnen?"fragte David aufgeregt. Lisa, die das bemerkte, sah ihn böse und auch David merkte, dass seine Reaktion sehr unpassend war, wie sein Vater sagen würde. "Man wird ja wohl nochmal fragen dürfen", meinte David schmollend, "aber jetzt mal echt Kumpel. Mit wem hast du dich geprügelt?" "Mit Kowalski." Nun blickte ihn auch Lisa überrascht an.

"Du hast dich mit Rokko geprügelt?" "Ja, er hat Yvonne bedrängt. Sie sollte Lisa dazu überreden seinen Heiratsantrag anzunehmen. Irgendwann wurd es Yvonne zu bunt und sie hat ihn aus der Tiki rauswerfen lassen, doch er lauert ihr mittlerweile vor der Wohnung auf und naja das hab ich heute Morgen mitbekommen, weil ich nochmal versuchen wollte mit ihr zu reden. Ich kam gerade an, da hörte ich schon Yvonne schreien, er solle sofort ihre Wohnung verlassen. Also ich hoch und hab ihn mir geschnappt und dann naja, der wird weder Yvonne noch dich bestätigen in nächster Zeit belästigen, der liegt momentan mit etlichen gebrochenen Knochen im Krankenhaus. Tja." "Oh man, Alter. Weiß jemand das du das warst, außer uns natürlich?" "Naja, Yvonne, Jürgen, Hannah, der Rest des Hauses." "Du sitzt ganz tief in der Scheiße." "Eben, deswegen hab ich dich ja auch angerufen, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." "Max, wenn ich mich mal einmischen darf..",began Lisa. "Sicher doch, bitte." "Geh mit Yvonne zur Polizei und zeig Kowalski wegen Belästigung und Hausfriedensbruch an, dann erklär den Polizisten aus deiner Sicht und vielleicht bekommst du dann eine mildere Strafe, denn mit einer Strafe wirst du wohl rechnen können, dann fällt das Urteil vielleicht milder aus, wenn du kooperierst." "Alter, Lisa hat recht. Stell dich und zeig den Kerl an und Lisa, wir machen das auch, dann belästigt der dich bestimmt auch nicht mehr." "Danke ich glaube ihr habt recht, aber was wenn Yvonne die Sache nicht bestätigt, oder Anzeige erstattet?" "Ich denke Yvonne wird dich, wo du ihr geholfen hast, nicht im Regen stehen lassen",sagte David und begab sich mit Lisa in Richtung Ausgang, gefolgt von Max.

"David wo gehen wir hin?"fragte Lisa, nachdem sie mittlerweile 10 Minuten gelaufen waren. "Zu Yvonne." "Ähm David",begann Lisa und sah David irritiert an,"dann laufen wir aber in die falsche Richtung." "Was?",nun sah sich David um und man glaubst oder nicht, er wurde rot. "Ups, sorry",brachte er nur noch raus. Sie drehten um und liefen so schnell wie möglich zu Yvonne. Dort angekommen, blickte Lisa David an. "David, Max lasst mich bitte erst mal mit Yvonne alleine reden, dann sehen wir weiter ok?" "Und was sollen wir solange machen?"fragte Max aufgebracht. "Wir Max", begann David,"wir trinken uns jetzt erstmal einen auf den Schock."

Im Treppenhaus trennten sich dann ihre Wege, David ging mit Max zu Jürgen in den Kiosk und Lisa hoch zu Yvonne.

Lisa klopfte an der Tür, doch bekam keine Antwort. Sie klopfte energischer und von Yvonne kam nur ein "Max hau ab!!" "Yvonne ich bins Lisa. Bitte mach die Tür auf wir müssen reden. Es ist wichtig." "Lisa, entschuldige. Bitte komm rein",sagte Yvonne und öffnete ihr die Tür. "Hi",begann Yvonne,"Lisa was ist los, du bist so blass." "Yvonne es geht um Max." "Ich will nicht über diesen Scheißkerl reden." "Yvonne, denkst du nicht, du bist ihm eine Erklärung schuldig? Ich meine alleine schon wegen Bärbelchen. Wo ist mein Patenkind eigentlich?" "Ach Lisa, du machst das ganz richtig, kein Kerl ist besser als einer der einen ständig betrügt." "Max tut was?" "Er betrügt mich. Er trifft sich heimlich mit anderen Frauen im Wolfhards. Ich hab ihn gesehen und Hannah hatte ihn auch mehrfach mit verschiedenen Frauen gesehen. Aber das ist egal, ich schaffe das auch ohne ihn. Aber sag mal was gibt es bei dir neues?" "Ich glaub ich bin mit David zusammen",antwortete Lisa und ihr Gesicht wurde rot. "Du und David? Jetzt doch? Oh ich freu mich für dich, aber was heißt ich glaub?" "Naja, wir haben darüber noch nicht wirklich gesprochen, aber naja, ich hab bei ihm übernachtet und...",begann Lisa und erzählte ihr die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden, angefangen von Davids erscheinen bei Kerima, bis zum Gespräch über die Entführung und dem Frühstück und dem Frühstück am Morgen. "Ach",seufzte Yvonne,"David ist schon ein Traummann, pass bloß auf, dass der dir nicht wieder wegläuft. Warte mal, ich glaub Bärbelchen ist wach. Warte ich hol sie eben." "Ja klar",sagte Lisa. Yvonne verschwand kurz in ihr Zimmer und kam mit Bärbelchen auf dem Arm wieder. "Oh da ist ja mein kleines Mäuschen",sagte Lisa und nahm die Kleine auf den Arm. Gerade als Lisa sich wieder hingesetzt hat klopft es an der Tür. Ohne nachzudenke geht Yvonne hin und öffnet diese und Max, David und Jürgen treten ein. "Hallo David, hallo Jürgen",sagte Yvonne zu den beiden,"setzt euch doch. Du Max, verschwinde ich will dich nie wieder sehen." Lisa blickte David verständnislos an, dieser erwiederte ihren Blick nur entschuldigend, dann setzte er sich neben sie und flüsterte: "Tut mir leid, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was sagt Yvonne hilft sie uns?" "Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen",meinte Lisa und blickte ihn an,"ich kann doch nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen." "Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" "Ach nichts besonderes. Frauengespräche eben." "Also über Max und mich",meinte David zu Spaß, als er jedoch sah, wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe vom normalen ins rötliche änderte, begann er zu grinsen. "So, so, was hast du denn so erzählt, mein Engel?" Yvonne, Max und Jürgen, die die Szene beobachtet hatten, Yvonne hatte es sogar aufgegeben Max rauswerfen zu wollen begannen zu lachen und Jürgen meinte nur trocken: "Da haben sich zwei gefunden." Nun blickten auch Lisa und David zu ihren Freunden und dann wieder zu einander und grinsten sich an. "Lisa, David, könnt ihr uns einen großen Gefallen tun?"mischte sich nun Jürgen ein. "Ja sicher",kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. "Yvonne hat sich dazu bereiterklärt max zuzuhören, aber wenn das im Streit endet, soll Bärbel nichts mitbekommen. Könnt ihr mit der Kleinen ein bisschen spazieren gehen? Ich bleib bei den beiden, damit das nicht eskaliert." So, die beiden sind jetzt wohl endlich zusammen, zumindest nachdem was David gerade so unter Alkoholeinfluss erzählt hat. Oh man, wer hätte das gedacht. Jetzt noch die beiden hier, dann hab ich meine Ruhe und kann mich um mein Sexleben kümmern, was gerade leider nicht so existiert, wobei, wenn man die zwei Nächte mit Sabrina dazu rechnet, naja, jetzt erstmal die beiden hier verarzten.,dachte Jürgen und schickte Lisa mit David und Bärbelchen spazieren.

Widerwillig und mit schlechtem Gefühl verließen Lisa und David Yvonnes Wohnung. Unten im Flur legte Lisa die Kleine in den Kinderwagen und die drei verließen das Haus. David legte einen Arm um Lisa und eine Hand an den Kinderwagen, Lisa legte auch eine Hand an den Wagen und nach kurzer Zeit traute sie sich sogar ihren Arm um David zu legen. Gemeinsam spazierten sie durch einen nahegelegenen Park und unterhielten sich über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, ihren ausflug zum Minigolf, zum Bowlen, zum Pferdestall und den gemeinsamen Ausritt, sowie über ihre Nacht auf der Pfaueninsel. Irgendwann kamen sie auch auf ihren gemeinsamen Nachmittag am See zu sprechen. "Wir müssen mal wieder was gemeinsam unternehmen",sagte David. "Das machen wir doch gerade",sagte Lisa. "Ja schon, aber wir sollten mal wieder ausreiten oder zum Minigolf, das wäre toll." "Ja, das wärs",sagte Lisa verträumt. "Erde an Lisa, wann denn",fragte David bereits zu dritten Mal und schaffte es tatsächlich sie aus ihrem Tagtraum zu reißen. "Ähm, tschuldige was?" "Wann sollen wir das denn machen?" "Momentan ist doch so viel zu tun bei Kerima, nach der Präsentation ja?" "Ja klar, super. ach schau mal, die kleine Maus ist wieder wach." "Ja, hallo, Mäuschen",sagte Lisa, hob die Kleine aus dem Wagen und setzte sich auf eine Bank. David befestigte noch die Stopper vom Kinderwagen, und setzte sich zu Lisa. "Ich glaub die Kleine hat Hunger." "Warte Lisa, ich hol ihr Fläschchen." David stand auf, kramte in der Tasche und reichte ihr die Flasche. Dann setzte er sich wieder zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie.

Sie sieht süß aus, so mit dem Kind im Arm ist sie einfach nur wunderschön. Ich glaub diesmal hat es mich so richtig erwischt. Lisa ist die erste Frau mit der ich mir vorstellen kann Kinder zu haben. Ich liebe sie einfach, aber ich muss ihr Zeit lassen, damit sie mir wieder voll und ganz vertrauen kann. "Sie ist süß nichtwahr David?" "Ja, mein Engel",antwortete er ihr und setzte in Gedanken hinzu: genauso süß wie du.

"Ich glaubs ja nicht",hörte man aufeinmal eine Stimme,"Lisa?" Lisa blickte hoch und sah sich um, aufeinmal kam ein großer, blonder, gutaussehender Mann auf Lisa und David zu. "Chris? Hallo, ich glaubs ja nicht was machst du denn hier in Berlin? Ich dachte du lebst in München." "Ich wollte mal meine Eltern wieder besuchen und so ein kleiner Abstecher nach Berlin muss dann einfach sein. Und du? Wie gehts dir?" "Danke gut. David, das ist Christian, wir waren früher in einer Klasse. Chris, das ist David." "Hi, freut mich",sagte Chris und hielt David die Hand hin, die er dann auch widerwillig ergriff. "Ja, mich auch",brachte er heraus und man sah ihm seine Eifersucht richtigegehend an. "Die Kleine ist ja süß. Lisa ich wusste gar nicht, dass du bereits ein Kind hast." Lisa wollte ihm gerade die Situation erklären, als sie David bereits sagen hörte: "Ja, sie ist jetzt vier Monate alt. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen was, dass für ein schönes Gefühl ist, so einen kleinen Wurm um sich zu haben." "Das muss toll sein, aber Kevin und ich überlegen, ob wir ein Kind adoptieren sollen." "Seit ihr zwei immer noch zusammen?"fragte Lisa interessiert. "Ja, wir sind sogar seit zwei Jahren verheiratet." "Wie schön. Ich freu mich für euch." "Danke, aber ich muss jetzt leider los. Kevin wartet auf mich. Hat mich gefreut dich mal wiederzusehen.",sagte Chris und man konnte sein interesse an David gut beobachten. "Ja hat mich auch gefreut dich mal wieder zu sehen. Grüß deine Eltern." "Mach ich. Ciao",sagte er an Lisa gewand. Dann wendete er sich an David und meinte: "Hat mich gefreut dich kennenzulernen." "Ja, mich auch. Tschüß",sagte David und nahm Lisa in den Arm.

Als Christian außer sichtweite war, begann Lisa zu lachen. "David? Kam mir das nur so vor oder warst du eifersüchtig?"fragte sie belustigt. "Ich? Eifersüchtig? Nein, das kam dir nur so vor. Was meinst du ob bei Yvonne und Max alles wieder in Ordnung ist?"fragte er, um vom Thema abzulenken. "Lenk nicht ab David Seidel. Wenn jemand Grund zur Eifersucht hätte, dann ja wohl ich. Immerhin hat Chris ja dich angebaggert und nicht mich. Aber ich denke wir sollten wirklich mal nach dem rechten sehen. Komm.",sagte Lisa, stand auf und legte Bärbel in den Kinderwagen zurück. Arm in Arm liefen sie dann zurück zu Yvonnes Wohnung, wo sie von einem grinsenden Jürgen bereits erwartet wurden.

"Also ich an eurer Stelle würde die beiden jetzt nicht stören. Die feiern Versöhnung",meinte Jürgen grinsend. "Und was ist mit der Kleinen?",fragte David irritiert. "Hier",sagte er und hielt ihm eine große Tasche entgegen, sowie ein Babybett zu auseinanderklappen. "Ihr könnt euch doch um die Kleine kümmern oder?"fragte er grinsend. "Ja klar, kein Problem",sagte David zähneknirschend und dachte wehmütig an sein Date mit Lisa am Abend, was wohl nun ins Wasser fallen würde. Lisa, die das bemerkte, legte nachdem Jürgen weg war, den Arm um ihn und sagte: "Wir machen uns trotzdem einen schönen Abend, dann halt bei dir auf dem Schiff und gehen wann anders essen, außerdem ist es doch gut, dass nun alles zwischen den beiden geklärt ist. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was jetzt an der Sache dran war, dass Max Yvonne betrogen haben soll, naja wir werden es irgendwann mal erfahren. Ich denke mal das Yvonne nun auch zu Max' Gunsten bei der Polizei und vor Gericht Aussagen wird." "Naja, ist ja auch nicht schlecht, dann wissen wir was auf uns zu kommt, wenn wir mal Kinder haben",sagte David lapidar und erst als er das ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte. Lisa blickte ihn überrascht an. "Du möchtest mit mir Kinder haben?" "Ja, also, ähm. Ich könnte mir das schon vorstellen. Du siehst unbeschreiblich süß aus mit dem kleinen Spatz auf dem Arm, da möchte man am liebsten eigene Kinder haben. Aber komm, es fängt wohl gleich an zu regnen. Lass uns zusehen, dass wir zu Kerima kommen. Ich frag mich jetzt im nachhinein sowieso warum wir hierher nicht mit dem Wagen gefahren sind."

Auf dem Schiff angekommen, brachte Lisa das Baby unter Bord, während David, das Babybett, die Tasche mit den Babysachen und ihre Einkäufe auslud.

Lisa saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete David dabei, wie er sich mit dem Babybett abmühte. "David? Soll ich dir helfen?" "Nein, dass schaff ich schon",sagte David und seine Laune sank mit jedem weiteren Versuch das Bett aufzubauen. "David, nimm doch die Anleitung." "Nein, die brauch ich nicht, ich schaffe das auch ohne. Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Ich kann doch wohl so ein doofes Bett aufbauen." Nach einer Stunde gab er es auf und benutzte die Anleitung. Kurze Zeit später, genau genommen fünf Minuten später, stand das Bett. Lisa die sich mitlerweile vor lachen am Boden kringelte, die Kleine hatte sie vorsichtshalber in den

Maxi-Cosi gelegt, ging auf ihn zu und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Mein Held",sagte sie und unterdrückte einen weiteren Lachanfall, "ist dir jetzt ein Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen nur weil du die Anleitung benutzt hast?" "Nein",gab er zähneknirschend zu,"damit wirst du mich jetzt bis ans Ende unserer Tage mit aufziehen nicht wahr?" Lisa grinste ihn nur frech an und nickte. "Hol mal bitte Bärbelchen. Hier ist es doch bequemer für sie." Lisa holte die Kleine und legte sie ins Bett, während David sich bereits in die 'Küche' begeben hatte und nun Töpfe und Pfannen rausholte. "Komm Lisa, lass die Kleine schlafen. Setzt dich. Rot- oder Weißwein?",wechselte David nun das Thema. "Was kochst du denn?"fragte Lisa neugierig. "Spaghetti Bolognese mit Hackfleischbällchen",sagte er grinsend. "Dann nehme ich Rotwein, der passt besser." Er holte zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank, goß ein und reichte Lisa eines. Anschließend ging er zu einem anderem Schrank und holte zwei weiße Kerzen heraus und stellte sie auf dem Tisch, auf welchem er zuvor eine rot-weiß karrierte Tischdecke ausgebreitet hatte. Dann begab er sich an den Herd. "David soll ich dir helfen?"fragte Lisa. "Nein, und jetzt setzt dich hin und lass dich doch einfach mal verwöhnen." "Okay",sagte Lisa und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Als er mit kochen fertig war, zündete er die Kerzen an, löschte das Licht. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, sodass nur noch die Kerzen den Raum erhellte. David stellte einen großen Teller voll mit Spaghetti in die Mitte. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, irgendwann begann David dann zu essen. Lisa tat es ihm dann gleich. Irgendwann, als nur noch ein Hackbällchen dar war, nahm David seine Gabel und rollte es zu ihr rüber. Auf Lisas Gesicht zauberte sich nun ein Lächeln und sie strahlte David an. Dieser begann nun wieder zu essen und Lisa tat es ihm gleich. Nach einiger Zeit stach er mit seiner Gabel, zufälligerweise, in die selbe Spaghetti wie Lisa, die das jedoch erst nicht bemerkte. Als beide ihre Gabeln hoben, fiel es ihr auf. David ginste sie an und aß. Lisa tat es ihm gleich. Beide zogen die Spaghetti zu sich, näherten sich mit ihren Gesichtern, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Der Kuss, der erst sanft begann, wurde schnell intensiver. Doch irgendwann unterbrach Lisa den Kuss und drehte sich scheu weg. Scheiße. Toll Seidel. Klasse gemacht, soviel zu nicht überstürzen. "Lisa, hey. Ist alles ok? Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht..",begann er, doch Lisa unterbrach ihn. "Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich...es ist nur...ich hab überhaupt keine Erfahrung und du, naja..also." Nun schlich sich wieder ein Lächeln auf Davids Lippen. "Engelchen, ich hab dir doch gestern Abend gesagt, dass nichts passiert, was du nicht willst, wofür du dich noch nicht bereit fühlst. Ich bin nur froh, dass du bei mir bist",sagte er und wurde von einem Handyklingeln unterbrochen.

"Lisa, willst du nicht rangehen?"fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden. "Oh, ja klar",sagte sie und kramte nach ihrem Handy. Kurz bevor sie es in der Hand hatte, wurde aufgelegt. Trotzdem holte Lisa es raus und sah aufs Display. "Meine Eltern",meinte sie entschuldigend und wurde bleich,"oh Gott, die wissen ja gar nicht, dass ich bei dir bin. Entschuldige mich mal eben bitte." "Ja klar."

Lisa ging kurz nach oben, da sie unter Deck kaum Empfang hatte. Sie rief kurz bei ihren Eltern an. Helga war alles andere als erfreut von Lisa zu hören, dass sie bei David schlief und war richtiggehend schockiert als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Tochter bereits die vergangene Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte. Sie versuchte Lisa noch dazu zu überreden lieber beim Herrn Kowalski zu schlafen, der sei doch anständiger als der Seidel junior, doch schon nahm ihr Bernd das Telefon aus der Hand. "Schnattchen, ick bins. Macht euch nen schönen Abend und tut nichts wat ick nich auch tun würde. Tschö Schnattchen." "Tschüß Papa",sagte Lisa, legte auf und ging zu David zurück, der bereits abgeräumt und es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte. "Na alles geklärt?" "Ja." "Eltern sind schon schlimm",meinte er spaßeshalber. "Ja, und meine sind Meister darin." "Lisa, wenn deine Eltern dich so sehr nerven, warum suchst du dir dann keine eigene Wohnung?" "Meine Eltern nerven mich ja nicht, nur meine Mutter momentan. Sie immer mit ihrem feinen Herrn Kowalski. Gerade auch wieder." "Lisa, das was ich jetzt sage, ist nur ein Vorschlag, du musst nicht wenn du nicht willst. Also ich habe ja noch die Villa, die ich mit Mariella beziehen wollte. Ich hab einen Käufer gefunden, der mir ein gutes Angebot gemacht hat und ich wollte mir davon ein Penthaus kaufen, und naja, dass ist halt sehr groß, wenn du willst, kannst du miteinziehen." "Ist das dein ernst?" "Ja klar. Du musst mir ja nicht sofort antworten, überleg es dir. Morgen wollte ich den Kaufvertrag unterschreiben und mal nach ein paar Möbeln usw gucken. Wenn du magst kannst du mitkommen." "Ja gerne, und ja ich ziehe gerne zu dir. Nur wie ich das meinem Papa erklären soll, weiß ich noch nicht." "Hurra, wir machen ne WG auf. Bei deinem Papa mach dir mal keine Sorge, da helfe ich dir." "Danke." "Lisa, Engelchen, es ist spät. Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt besser schlafen, morgen müssen wir erst zu Jürgen, die Kleine vorbeibringen, dann zu Kerima und morgen Mittag unterschreiben wir den Vertrag und kaufen schon mal ein paar Möbel. Also gute Nacht, meine Kleine",sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Gute Nacht David. Ich hab dich lieb." "Ich dich auch." Arm in Arm schliefen sie dann ein.


End file.
